


Dreaming of It Being Different

by gabbie (gabisntready)



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Case Fic, No Sex, Other, Sad Ending, Sad Spencer, Sad Spencer Reid, based on my friend's vivid dreams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29123838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabisntready/pseuds/gabbie
Summary: You're in class when your friend asks about your boyfriend. You're happy to see him until you learn what will happen next.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

The day is dragging. You stare at the clock as your Calculus professor drones on. They're saying something about the area under a parabola, but you already know this. You took Calc when most kids were learning PEMDAS. You're just here for attendance.

You check your phone, there are five minutes left of class.

"Is Spencer taking you home?" Your friend taps you on the shoulder.

You nod; you're excited but not in the mood to talk. As your friend is about to say something else, the professor dismisses the class. You wave to your friend and walk out to the parking lot.

Spencer waves. You wave back. You're both equally awkward, so you're perfect for each other.

He gestures to his car, and you climb in. It's spotless besides the stack of folders in the back seat. He offers you a mint. You take it, smiling.

"I wanted to talk to you," Spencer runs his hands through his hair. His tone is concerning.

"Ok?" 

"I've been offered a job," He pauses, "I'm leaving in May."

"Oh," You've been expecting this.

Spencer is at the top of his class and incredibly talented. He's been expected to be hired by a government agency almost immediately after graduation. You knew this. You just didn't want him to leave.

You tear at a hangnail, at a loss for words. Spencer grabs your hands and holds them for a minute. You're both so young; you don't want to have to give this up. You remember the late "study" nights when you both spent hours reading through cold cases, stopping in between pages to steal kisses; all of the dinner dates you spent laughing with your mouthful. They feel so much more valuable now.

"Will I still be able to see you?" The question has been weighing for months, and now you finally get a chance to vocalize it.

"I don't know." Spencer sighs. "We still have a few months."

"Then let's make the most of it." You whisper in his ear as you begin kissing his neck.

He pulls you closer and kisses you back.


	2. Chapter 2

A few months have passed since then. You’ve moved away from Pasadena to a small town in Vermont, where life is much calmer. You’ve been settled into the quaint little state for a few years now. There’s a cafe hidden between the nooks and crannies of Seymour Street you like to stop at before teaching. You’re there now, checking your email’s inbox. There’s a message informing the faculty that another teacher has died; the email does not state the cause of death.

“Are you alright hun?” A young barista asks with a concerned expression on her face There’s a half-full coffee pot still clutched in her hand, frozen mid-pour. You nod in response to her, but it makes you wonder what your facial expression looks like. The woman gives one last glance and returns to cleaning her workspace silently. 

You look around the cafe in disbelief while packing up your belongings into your bag. Another death in the past month is shocking. The zipper on your bag isn’t closing so you fiddle with it. The school board has been quiet about the cause of death. The zipper finally budges and you let out a sigh of relief. 

The bell above the cafe door rings when you leave and begin the walk to your car. The sun hitting your shoulders leaves a feeling of pleasant warmth, like a thick blanket. Winter is here but the flower buds beg to differ. Funny how peculiar they look next to melting snow. Signs of spring show that the semester is almost over. You open your car door and get in. The warm leather is another reminder of the warm sunshine.

As you drive to school, you get a call that you ignore. Your phone is buried in your tote. Turning your attention to the road, you let yourself get lost in the focus of driving. You don’t want to think right now. A tear falls down your cheek. You were friendly with the Calc professor, Mr. Rosen. You’ll miss coming to hear his stories during your break. Another tear falls as you think of the Art teacher Miss Bates. She used to put on beautiful galleries. You take a breath. It’s all too much to handle. 

The winding road leads you to your campus and the car slows to a stop. Stepping out, the spring weather doesn’t fit the somber mood. The entire campus feels darker. The students who would usually be talking loudly are now quiet, same with the staff. Fewer people seem to be up and about.

You pass through the halls and enter your office. Sitting down, you bury your head into your hands, hunching over the desk. There are footsteps down the hall. The sound of heels and dress shoes echo the corridors. You lift your head in an attempt to regain composure.

Knock! There’s a pause before your office door opens and the Dean of Faculty and two FBI agents walk in.

“I’m Agent Hotchner and this is…” Agent “Hotch” begins.  
“Spencer?” You interrupt Agent Hotchner and turn to the agent next to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I hope you enjoyed it. This fic is actually based on a dream my friend had but didn't finish, and I felt inspired to write it. New chapters are still being added and there are more fics to come in the Garden Sever Fics series.


End file.
